Użytkownik:Mika444/Opowiadanie/Prolog II
Po tym jak nieznana istota uciekła razem resztą Vilemonów, wszyscy wróciliśmy do Julii. Zastanawiała się nad czymś. Nic nie mówiła do czasu, aż przyszedł do nas facet, który pomógł Dorze i Netwonowi. - Raigo! - Krzyknęła Julia. - Znasz go? - Zdziwiłam się. - Nie kojarzę go, a pamiętam jak sprowadziłaś do domu np. Chrisa, Alexa, Kinago, Armanda, Haruno, Paula, Franklyna, Freda, Jeremiego, Bobbyego, Gakiego lub Nigamiego, ale jestem pewna, że jego nigdy w naszym domu nie widzia.... - I gdzieś w tym miejscu Julia rzuciła we mnie tarczą zakłopotanego Dukemona.. Dobrze, że Newton stał obok, nie ma co, bycie żywą tarczą idzie mu doskonale. Gdy odzyskał przytomność, moja siostra skończyła próbować mnie zabić i przypomniała sobie o stojącym obok przerażonym Raigo. - A właśnie, wiesz coś o panie zakapturzonym i Vilemonach? - Vilemony wyglądały jakby były kontrolowane, ale nie wiem nic o żadnym zakapturzonym człowieku. - Widziałam go przez chwile, gdy walczyliśmy z Vilemonami.. Nie wyglądał na człowieka.. Lecz mogę zagwarantować, że jeśli wróci, pokonamy go, w końcu mamy najlepszych poskramiaczy - Powiedziała z przekonaniem Jula. - Nie zapominajmy o Newtonie! - Dodał "ktoś" z naszej szóstki. - Raigo, przekaż Glare, że jest nam przykro.. - Zaczął CSGallantmon. - Za co? - Za to, że was jutro zmiażdżymy na turnieju! - Dokończyła jego partnerka. Chłopak parsknął i poszedł w kierunku, z którego przyszedł. - A wy pamiętajcie, że na was liczymy. A teraz, wszyscy wracamy do miasta! Jutro ważny dzień! - Jak nam kazano tak zrobiliśmy. Zaraz po powrocie Ja i 4 inne osoby wróciliśmy do Realnego Świata. Pierwsze co zrobiłam to włączyłam konsole. Następnego dnia była sobota, więc przez pół nocy grałam na PS3 i wysłuchiwałam kazań siostry, potem bez przebrania się padłam na łóżko. Gdy z samego rana się obudziłam była 12:30. - Zabiją mnie, zabiją mnie, zabiją mnie, zabiją mnie!!!! - Krzyczałam próbując uruchomić laptopa... - Turniej zaczął się pół godziny temu! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaj! - Jak tylko zobaczyłam Pulpit, zsynchronizowałam Digivice i weszłam do Cyfrowego świata. Na wejściu czekał na mnie Newton. - NARESZCIE! JUŻ MYŚLAŁEM, ŻE BĘDĘ MUSIAŁ WALCZYĆ ZA CIEBIE! - Wrzasnął. - Jeszcze się nie skończył?! - Zapytałam uradowana. - Właśnie zakończyły się eliminacje Grup A, Dora wygrała z dwoma niepokonanymi partnerami. Asuramon przegrał przez atak HolySeadramona, lecz wygrali dzięki Lillithmon. Będziesz walczyć w finale, ale nie dostałaś danych za pierwszą walkę. Teraz walczy grupa B. - Odetchnęłam z ulgą, dane się nie liczyły. Teraz ważne było, czy będę walczyć z kimś z NC czy LF. Pierwsza opcja była najmniej stresująca, tak czy siak wygrali by nasi, jednak druga... Wtedy usłyszałam odgłos walki. Na monitorze walczył Leon tylko z Mushroomonem, przeciw jakiemuś gościowi z Allomonem. Wtedy zdałam sobie, że jestem następna, wbiegłam do poczekalni prawie tratując pilnującego Chryssamona. Siostra walnęła mnie w głowę. - GDZIEŚ TY BYŁA?! - TRZEBA BYŁO MNIE OBUDZIĆ! - A CO JA TWOJA NIAŃKA?! - W PEWNYM SENSIE TAK! - Robiąc unik przed kolejnym ciosem, usłyszałam gong, walka się skończyła. Do poczekalni wszedł rozczarowany Leon. - Wybaczcie, nie przewidziałem, że użyje Dynamite Head, gdy chcieliśmy zaatakować bombą między oczy. - A dokładniej? - Zapytała Punch... No ona miała walczyć w finale. - Gdy Mushroomon skoczył, Allomon chwycił go zębami i użył bezpośredniego ataku ogniem... - Wyjaśnił. Według zasad, mamy jakieś 5-10 minut do walk finałowych, Digimony nie odzyskałyby siły, ale zawsze ma się czas, aby przejść na trybuny.. - Ty idziesz ze mną. - Powiedziała Julia.. Do mnie. - Po co? - Musisz kogoś poznać. Namówiłam Glare, abyśmy przedstawili sobie finalistów jeśli doszłoby do takiej sytuacji jak ta. - Myślałam, że jej nienawidzisz... - Właśnie dlatego liczyłam, że Anubismon lub Taomon rzuci na nią klątwę. - Myślałam, że żartuje, ale uśmiech na jej twarzy i błysk w oku były przerażająco poważne.... - A właśnie, po co znowu założyłaś mundurek? Jest sobota... - Wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że od wczoraj go nie zdjęłam... - Etto.. Chciałam się ubrać elegancko, ale tylko to miałam pod ręką.. - Wybełkotałam, a ona popatrzyła no mnie wzrokiem "Tsaaa...". Ostatecznie zaciągnęła mnie do głównej sali, a tam pierwszą osobą, jaką zauważyłam, była olbrzymia Ophanimon.. Nigdy nie widziałam żadnej innej tak wielkiej jak ta. Użyłam Digivice i weszłam w opcje "analiza". Ophanimon, poziom 99, Ultimate. Było pewne, to Digimon Glare. Gapiłam się na nią jeszcze z jakieś 2 minuty, aż moja siostra nie szturchnęła mnie szepcząc coś... Jak teraz myślę, brzmiało to coś jak "Anubismon. Klątwa. Natychmiast. Szlaban na czekoladowe ciasto." - Miło mi cię poznać. Jesteś Mika, prawda? Twoja siostra wiele mi o tobie opowiadała. Mówiła, że jak na zwykłą osobę masz niezwykły potencjał. - Powiedziała zielonowłosa kobieta z czerwoną opaską. Miała bardzo przyjazny ton głosu. - Mnie także miło panią poznać. Wygląda pani na bardzo silną i doświadczoną pogromczynię, na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jest pani inteligentna, przyjazna i miła... Zupełne przeciwieństwo mojej siostry! - Tutaj usłyszałam "brzdęk" i obudziłam się po ok. 5 minutach na podłodze.. Bardzo bolała mnie głowa... Gdy wstałam, Julia złapała mnie za tył szyi, wiedziała jak mnie to drażni. - A właśnie moja kochana siostrzyczko - Powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Poznaj Koha, to twój nowy przeciwnik. - Po tych słowach podszedł do mnie jakiś chłopak ze sterczącymi włosami i Coronamonem u boku. Był bardzo pewny siebie.. Zbyt pewny... - Jestem Koh, twój nowy rywal. - Uścisnął mi dłoń. - Mika, nowy zwycięzca tych zawodów. - Glare lekko się zaśmiała. - Nie bądź taka pewna, ten chłopiec jest czempionem jeśli chodzi o młodziki. - Mika jest naszym. Sama ją szkoliłam. - Gdzieś w tym miejscu Glare WYBUCHŁA śmiechem... Parę sekund po tym, jak Julia rzuciła się na nią, a ChaosDukemon i Ophanimon prawie zaczęli się atakować, usłyszałam po raz kolejny gong, który oznaczał, że nadszedł czas na finał. - Powodzenia. Przyda się. - To ostatnia rzecz, jaką usłyszałam przed wejściem na arenę. Wbiegłam szybko na podest, który zaprowadził mnie na arenę, na trybunach po stronie Night Claw siedziały Grupy A, B, a nawet C i D (drużyny z osobami powyżej 20 lat) oraz Digimony z naszego miasta, Devimony, Piemony, Cherrymony, Lopmony i pozostali. Jakby nie potrafili mnie bardziej stresować.... Brakowało jeszcze, aby to nagrywal... A no tak, to leci w telewizji... - Zaczynamy walkę. - A właśnie, może jeszcze troszkę o walkach. W walkach Digimonów stawia się maksymalnie 3 Digimony na 3, podczas nieoficjalnych można im pomagać dając różnego rodzaju dyski z danymi, które podwyższają np. ich punkty życia lub ilość many potrzebnej do ataku. Podczas turnieju jednak jest to zabronione. - Airdramon! Karatenmon! Coronamon! - Taomon! Anubismon! Lunamon! - Dokładnie w tej chwili zaczyna się walka.. - Wszyscy ułożeni obok siebie! Anubismon! Pyramid Power! Taomon! On! - Rozbić obronę! Karatenmon! Ballistic Feathers! Coronamon! Corona Knuckle! - Anubismon użył ataku przestrzennego podwyższającego obronę wszystkich sojuszników w okół siebie, po czym Taomon użyła ataku tworzącego barierę chroniącą przed następnym atakiem przeciwnika jakim był Ballistic Feathers. Coronamon rzucił się na Lunamon, lecz został zatrzymany przez Anubismona, którego różnica poziomów sprawiła, że nie stracił prawie w ogóle danych. Tym zatrzymaniem rozpoczęła się prawdziwa walka, polegająca nie tylko na atakach typowych dla tych Digimonów. Anubis złapał małego stworka i wzbił się w powietrze, a Airdramon za nim. - Lunamon strzel w jego skrzydła Ice Blastem! - Karatenmon użyj miecza na Lunamon! - Taomon!! - Karatenmon, rzucił się na Lunamon, lecz został w porę powstrzymany za pomocą Rejas Taomon. Zaraz po tym Digimon rzucił się na czarnopiórego rywala swoimi pazurami, a Lunamon trafiła w skrzydła Airdramona, który wyraźnie się zdenerwował i zaczął bezmyślnie atakować drobnego przeciwnika. W tym czasie Anubismon dotarł pod dach Areny. - Rzuć nim! - ZARAZ CO?! - Przeraził się Koh.. No co? Walka to walka... Anubismon bez wahania rzucił maluchem w stronę areny, Digimon wbił się w ziemię, po czym pojawiło się obok niego światło, które zaraz po tym zniknęło, a w powietrzu pojawiły się dane. - 6 poziomów... Airdramon... - Zaczął chłopak. Podczas, gdy Taomon była zajęta Karatenmonem, ten atakował kulami ognia Lunamon, która starała się za każdym razem odskakiwać, lecz niestety została 3 razy trafiona. - Zjedz ją.. - Zdenerwowałam się.. Nie zdziwiło mnie, że był wściekły, ale zjedzenie to inna sprawa! - Lunamon, użyj Shadow Nail! Szybko! - Anubismon leciał jej na pomoc, Taomon próbowała zaingerować, lecz jej obecny przeciwnik przeszkodził jej w tym. Gdy Digimon poziomu Ultimate był blisko, Lunamon potknęła się, a rywal złapał do pyska. Na twarzy Koha pojawił się uśmieszek. - ANUBISMON! - Wskazałam mu nowego rywala, lecz gdy mój partner spróbował zadać cios, dostał atakiem pułapką Karatenmona, zastawioną na początku bitwy. Atak nie zadaje obrażeń, lecz Anubismon nie mógł się ruszyć. - Połknij ją! - LUNAMON!!! - Airdramon ryknął, w otwartej paszce stała trzymając dziwny "gwóźdź" mała Digimonka. Shadow Nail (owy gwóźdź) był wbity w podniebienie AirDramona. Z dziury po ataku wysypywało się sporo danych. - WYSKAKUJ! - Air! Dlaczego on traci tyle energii?! Przecież Lunamon jest rangi Child! - Ten atak ma dodatkową umiejętność jaką jest zatrucie przeciwnika! Ranga nie ma znaczenia jeśli chodzi o takie stany jak zatrucie. Będzie tracił dane dopóki nie padnie! TAOMON! Thousand Spells w pułapkę! - Nie pozwól jej na to! God Tornado! - Atak mocno zaszkodził Taomon, która resztką siły uwolniła Anubismona z sideł. - Anubismon! Zabierz Taomon i Lunamon! - Digimon posłusznie pomógł Taomon, lecz ta nie mogła opanować, jeden z ataków Karatenmona sparaliżował ją. - Kratenmon! Zmiana celu! Walcz z Lunamon! - CZEMU ZNOWU JA?! - Wrzasnęła. Wróg już się do niej zbliżał, gdy oberwał skrzydłem od Anubismona. - Lunamon! Pico Darts! - Digimon stworzył małą strzałkę, którą rzuciła w Karatenmona. Sama przy tym odzyskała część siły. - AirDramon! Wing Cutter! - Anubismon! Ammit! - Ranny Karatenmon skrył się za przyjacielem, a Lunamon i Taomon skryły się skrzydłami partnera. Anubismon obronił je przyjmując atak na siebie, sam przetrwał. Atak skierowany na wrogów trafił w cel jakim był.. Karatenmon, tak, on. Padł na ziemie. - 2 Poziomy... Atakuj AirDr... ... ?! - Drugi Digimon również padł. - 1 poziom.. Ale jak?! - Zapomniałeś o truciźnie? - Dodałam.. I dotarło do mnie, że to koniec walki... Teraz tylko przejęcie danych.. Taomon zaświeciła się, otrzymała 1 poziom wyżej. Dzięki temu natychmiast odzyskała siły.. A właśnie mówiłam? Digimon, który zdobędzie poziom automatycznie się regeneruje, a ten, który zyska range otrzymuje poziom pierwszy, lecz siła nie maleje, wręcz przeciwnie. Po tym wszystkim nasza drużyna wygrała turniej młodzików, Jula mi odpuściła zmywanie naczyń i świętowaliśmy do wieczora.. - A właśnie młoda, mam coś dla ciebie! - Powiedziała wieczorem rzucając mi jakąś kartę. - Teraz możesz samodzielnie korzystać z teleportu, bez mojego pozwolenia, ani pomocy innych! Wczytujesz taką, wybierasz miejsce docelowe i lecisz! - Serio?! - Naprawdę byłam zaskoczona. Ostatnią rzeczą (Lunamon to nie rzecz) jaką od niej dostałam były skarpetki na święta.. - Serio młoda! W zamian za tydzień występujesz w turnieju brązu z Sukekiyo z drużyny C i Kakumi z drużyny D! - Coś wiedziałam, że to nie było za darmo... - Dzięki stara! - Nigdy w życiu szybciej nie uciekałam, mówię wam! Ale potem zdarzyło się coś dziwnego. Jula złapała mnie za ramię, lekko. - Widziałam podczas meczu tą zakapturzoną istotę.. - Serce mi zamarło. - Chcę, abyś nie mówiła o tym nikomu.. Nie chcę, aby się martwili tym czymś...